Feux d'artifice
by Saluzozette
Summary: Parce qu'on a tous besoin de lumière au milieu de la nuit...


**Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas trop la saison ni vraiment le moment pour écrire un tel OS mais, je ne sais pas... À force de n'avoir lut que des fiction tristes toutes la journée j'ai peut-être eut une poussée de "raz-le-bol-du-dramatique". Enjoy yourself parce que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Je fais plutôt dans le mélodrame normalement ^^ **

**Mais voilà, à force de errer sur Deviantart, j'ai trouvé cette image : art/First-Fourth-of-July-383046524**

**Et ce petit bout d'OS m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit. Je l'ai écris d'un coup, sans réfléchir et sans me relire. Alors c'est peut-être pas au top, je remodifierais plus tard. En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Les gars ! Les gars ! »

Michelangelo débarqua comme une bombe dans la planque et bondit sur le premier frère qui passa à portée de main. Raphaël donc, qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cuisine dans l'idée de se préparer un sandwich. Le salon était autrement vide, Splinter sans doute en train de méditer, Donnie dans son labo et Léo dans le dojo.

« Raph ! S'écria-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Appelle les autres, il faut absolument que vous veniez avec moi !

- Mince, Mikey, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Grogna le plus vieux en se dégageant. Tu as mis quoi dans tes céréales ? De la drogue ?

- Je ne plaisante pas ! S'exclama son frère. Il faut vraiment que vous m'accompagniez ! Donnie ! Léo ! »

Raphaël s'éloigna de son benjamin en secouant la tête. En général, les idées lumineuses de Mickey se terminaient toujours de la même façon, c'est-à-dire en catastrophe, plus ou moins grave.

« Tu veux aller où, d'abord ? Demanda le ninja au masque rouge en ouvrant un placard à la recherche de nourriture.

- Sur le toit du Business Building ! C'est le meilleur endroit.

- Tu es devenu fou ? Qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire là-haut ?

- Mikey ! »

Le cri que poussa Donatello en sortant de son labo fit bondir les deux tortues qui pivotèrent vers leur frère. Un grand sourire éclairait le visage de celui-ci et il se précipita vers son cadet, les yeux illuminés d'étoiles.

« C'est ce soir ? Pas vrai ? C'est ce soir ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Michelangelo en saisissait les mains de son aîné pour sautiller sur place. C'est ce soir ! Mais il faut se dépêcher !

- Qu'est-ce qui est ce soir ? » Questionna Raph, complètement perdu.

Si même Donnie se mettait à soutenir les plans du plus jeune de la famille, le monde courrait à sa perte. Pourtant, bizarrement, à voir ses deux petits frères si joyeux et incontrôlables, Raphaël se demanda si pour une fois, il ne pourrait pas juste les suivre sans protester, histoire de voir briller encore un peu cette joie de vivre dans leurs yeux. Ces temps-ci, elle avait beaucoup trop souvent été remplacée par de la peur.

« Okay, soupira-t-il en rendant les armes. Je vais chercher Léo.

- Je suis là, le coupa le leader en arrivant dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu les hurlements de Mikey et je me suis demandé un instant si quelqu'un n'avait pas osé toucher à sa pizza.

- Hin-hin, très drôle, grinça le ninja au masque orange avant de saisir la main de son frère aîné et de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Aller ! Il faut se dépêcher !

- Oh ! Protesta Léo. Je peux savoir où on va ?

- Business Building, répondit négligemment Raphaël en sautant les portillons.

- Mec, l'année dernière on n'a presque rien vu ! S'exclama Mikey en pivotant vers Donatello sans cesser de courir. Mais cette fois, avec le spot que je nous ai trouvé, ça va être génial !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Grogna Léonardo.

- Pas le temps, répliqua Donnie. Sinon on va rater le début. Vous verrez sur place. »

Sans doute porté par les ailes de l'impatience, le ninja au masque violet fit des petits bonds dans sa course, imitant sans le vouloir les mimiques de Mikey. Raphaël et son aîné échangèrent un regard intrigué.

Le silence tomba sur le groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent sur les toits. Là, Léo remarqua le nombre inhabituel de passant dans les rues.

« Woua, y'a foule ce soir, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de…

- Hors de question qu'on rentre ! Tranchèrent Michelangelo et Donatello d'une seule voix. Personne ne peut nous voir, enchaîna le plus jeune en souriant. Ils sont trop occupés à regarder devant eux. Ils sont en retard eux aussi, comme nous.

- Mince, je ne veux pas rater le début ! » Tempêta Donnie en accélérant d'un coup.

Mikey suivit la cadence et Léo et Raph se demandèrent sincèrement ce qui pouvait rendre leurs petits frères aussi rapides. Ils ne mirent pas cinq minutes à rallier le toit du Business Building et arrivèrent juste à temps pour le commencement. Dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé, les quatre tortues s'arrêtèrent et observèrent la première fusée grimper dans le ciel. Des sourires benêts naquirent sur les lèvres des deux plus jeunes et Mikey bondit sur le rebord pour faire face à ses frères au moment où le premier feu d'artifice illuminait le ciel.

« Ne venez pas me dire après ça que vous regrettez d'être venu ! Les défia-t-il d'une voix claire qui couvrit à peine la pétarade de la fusée. Le quatre juillet est juste le jour le plus cool de l'année ! »

Raphaël et Léonardo l'écoutaient à peine. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le ciel éblouissant et leurs cœurs battaient en rythme avec les explosions. Plus rien n'existait pour eux que cette cascade de couleur et ce tonnerre de son, le sourire extasié de Donatello et les éclats de rire de Michelangelo. Un sentiment étrange monta dans leur cœur, nouant leurs gorges et prenant toute la place, menaçant presque de les faire fondre en larmes. Le bonheur. Le simple bonheur d'être là, tous les quatre sur ce toit, sans ennemis à combattre ni amis à sauver. Le simple bonheur d'être en vie et de pouvoir admirer un feu d'artifice.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ben voui, parce qu'avec toutes les merdes qu'il leur arrive, nos tortues préférées ont quand même le droit d'être un peu heureux. Alors voilà, je voulais leur donner leur petit moment de bonheur. Surtout qu'avec moi, ça ne leur arrivera pas souvent =p**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review ! ;) Et merci d'avoir lut !**


End file.
